


【星昴】阴天快乐

by halfcigarette



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcigarette/pseuds/halfcigarette
Summary: 星昴都是普通人的设定，昴流如愿以偿当上了动物饲养员~~有点青春小说的那味，各种小心思小情绪~~酸酸甜甜~~不虐不虐~~本篇把星史郎刻画成了一个标准的绅士，甚至有点过于“好人”了，有的盆友表示对这样的人设感到不适，这个就见仁见智吧，毕竟没有一条路能让所有人都幸福，也没有一个星史郎能让所有人都满意~~清水无车，但是有开房剧情，可是木有上垒，所以我说星史郎太绅士了，飙车的话请戳番外篇~~
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 5





	【星昴】阴天快乐

阴天快乐

起因：刷淘宝刷到了星昴的手工黏土小人（跟X漫画12/13本书脊上星昴的造型相同），天哪怎么这么可爱， 还有小天使的这身红衣服，请你们原地结婚好么？立即分享给朋友看，然后朋友一号说，你可以写一个他们两结婚的小甜文，朋友二号说，再加上一个甜甜的婚后生活如何。有一说一，当时我害怕极了，因为我真的不会写小甜文啊，但是想到星昴爱的实在太苦了，为什么不能来点甜的呢，好吧，我尽力而为，希望不要翻车。  
结语：本来打算摸个万字左右完结的短篇小甜文，结果因为我废话实在太多爆了字数，硬生生翻了三倍变成了中篇，不过好歹还是写完了。虽然读起来好像也没有那么甜，感觉更像提拉米苏，甜中带着咖啡的苦，还有淡淡的酒味，但提拉米苏是我最爱的西式甜品，那就这样吧，只要是HE就挺好的。  
PS: 最近这里经常阴天啊，在写字楼里看到远处低垂的天幕压在灰色的海平面上，真的太容易让人抑郁了。所以，就幻象一下星昴的甜蜜结局吧，祝阴天快乐。

普通人背景设定，有ooc，不喜慎入。  
昴流小天使终于如愿以偿的当上动物饲养员了，还是自己最喜欢的企鹅饲养员哦。  
阿星，请快点向小天使求婚好么？

——正文的分割线——

在新加坡的西部裕廊区，有一座占地面积达20公顷的飞禽公园，这里是亚洲最大的飞禽公园，共有 400 个品种的 5000 多只鸟类在此栖息。位于园区入口处的区域是户外的企鹅滩和室内企鹅馆，有特别气候控制系统的室内展区是四种企鹅的家，其中包括洪氏环企鹅（汉堡特企鹅）、跳岩企鹅（冠企鹅 ）、马可罗尼企鹅（长冠企鹅）和国王企鹅，而居住在户外展区的是少数适应热带气候的企鹅种类之一的黑脚企鹅（公驴企鹅）。  
此时是上午十一点，热带地区的气温正在逐级攀升，很快就要达到一天当中的顶点——正午和午后，届时，即便是能够在热带户外生存的黑脚企鹅也要躲到树荫下的水中避暑。  
“……在上个世纪初期，黑脚企鹅尚有 150 万只生活在野外，但如今由于捕获鸟蛋及人类活动导致其栖息地破坏，这一本来繁荣的物种被迫推向灭绝，目前生存在野外的黑脚企鹅数量将至原先 10%；另外，黑脚企鹅还受到石化产品的污染所影响，生存环境日趋艰难。目前，《非洲欧亚大陆迁徙水鸟保护协定》将黑脚企鹅划为保护物种，也有越来越多的动物保护组织和个人关注到这一群体的生存现状……”  
一名容貌俊秀的年轻工作人员身穿卡其色户外制服，戴着同色系的宽檐遮阳帽，领口别着麦克风，用一口流利的京都腔日语不疾不徐地进行着不同企鹅生存习性和现状的解说。原来，今天到此参观的是来自日本京都樱谷高中修学旅行的高中生们，而作为飞禽公园里唯一的一名日本籍员工，皇昴流自然担任起了专职讲解员一职。

讲解完成之后便是自由参观时间，第一次来新加坡的日本少年们自然新奇感满满，特别是见到热带地区居然还有可以在户外生活的企鹅，都围在水池边不停地拍照留念。可带队的老师就没有这么高的热情了，他还穿着长袖的衬衣和西裤，系的紧紧的领口打着领带，热的满头大汗。他走到昴流身边，看到对方胸口上别着的印有Subaru字样的姓名牌，掏出手帕擦了擦额头上密布的汗珠，再对着昴流鞠躬道谢。  
“Subaru先生，非常感谢您用心专业的讲解，没想到在新加坡居然还有京都的同乡，不过您在这样炎热的地方工作，一定十分辛苦吧？”  
昴流关上麦克风的开关，也向带队老师弯腰致意，“您太客气了，不知您怎么称呼？”  
“鄙姓白石名靖，您叫我白石就可以了。”  
带队的白石老师一边说话一边从口袋里的名片夹中取出名片，双手递给昴流。  
“白石老师，非常感谢，这只是我分内的工作而已，能遇到同乡真的太好了，我也很久没有机会说日语了。虽然新加坡炎热，但是我现在做的是自己喜欢的事情，已经十分满足和感恩了。”  
昴流双手接过名片以后，也取出自己的名片和白石靖进行了交换。  
“既然是Subaru先生喜欢的工作就好，只要是自己喜爱的工作，哪怕再累都能坚持下去吧？”  
“是啊，白石老师”，昴流的目光突然黯淡了一下，但是很快他便恢复了平常的神色，“今后几天如果您在新加坡有任何需要协助的地方，请一定和我联系。”

下午六点，裕廊飞禽公园在送走了一天中的最后一名游客之后，门口的工作人员关闭了检票设施的电源。昴流此时正坐在自己的办公室里，对着电脑再次检查了一遍第二天给不同的企鹅提供饮食配餐的清单和投喂时间表，然后鼠标点击打印按钮，身旁矮桌上的打印机便开始吱呀吱呀的工作起来。  
这是昴流在新加坡裕廊飞禽公园工作的第三个年头了。因为喜欢动物，昴流小时候的理想便是成为一名动物饲养员，但是真正让这个理想落实下来的人，却是樱冢星史郎。九年前，因为昴流养的宠物小猫生病，他结识了兽医樱冢星史郎，可后来却因为一些误会两人阴差阳错的分开了。再后来，樱冢星史郎离开京都不知所踪，昴流也去了东京上大学，毕业的时候看到新加坡飞禽公园招聘动物饲养员的信息，便毫不犹豫地离开日本来了新加坡。如今，已经三年没有回过日本了。  
昴流拿起打印好的工作单放在办公室门口的文件交接框里，然后锁上了办公室的门。企鹅饲养员的岗位上有两名员工，在正常的排班下是隔天去一次单位，因此每天下班后昴流都会反复检查需要交接的工作。  
下班后的昴流换上了自己的常服，虽说只是简单的白T恤、水洗发白的牛仔裤和经典白底红蓝条纹配色的Onitsuka Tiger运动鞋，但在金色的夕阳下，一身清爽打扮的昴流看上去就像是一个放学后打完球准备回家的大学生。他从口袋里掏出手机看了一眼时间，却注意到一条未读的what’s app信息，是同组的实习生妹妹发来的，约他明天去滨海湾花园看中秋节特典的太阳花展。昴流回忆了一下，自己似乎并没有单独和实习生妹妹说过话，他苦笑着摇了摇头，本想直接删除这条信息，但还是斟酌着语气回复了对方，大意就是请恕自己因为私事不能赴约，以后也请不要浪费时间再来约自己了。虽然这样直接的拒绝显得太过无情了，但是昴流的经验告诉自己，该直白的时候还是需要直白，不然纠缠不清的话就更麻烦了。  
形单影只的昴流独自走到园外的公交车站，这里远离市区交通稀少，唯一一班可以回到自己租住公寓的公交车也需要行驶30分钟的车程，而下一班车还在十分钟后才到。昴流从口袋里掏出绿色的万宝路烟盒，抽出一支点燃，再深深吸了一口入肺。东南亚不比日本，似乎还是万宝路香烟更加流行，而曾经樱冢星史郎最爱的Mild Seven，昴流吐出一口烟雾，在2013年的时候Mild Seven改名叫Mevius，同时还推出了一系列花里胡哨的爆珠口味香烟，受到了不少喜新厌旧的年轻人的欢迎。想到这里，昴流哑然失笑，他无法想象星史郎抽着新式爆珠香烟的样子。其实就连昴流自己，他也根本不敢再触碰这个品牌，毕竟星史郎的影响力太过强大，昴流无法从那些熟悉的烟草味道中摆脱星史郎的影子。

等回到公寓楼下的时候，已经过了晚上七点。新加坡天色奇特，由于地处赤道，终年昼夜等长，固定的早上七点天亮晚上七点天黑。昴流手上提着刚刚在车站上方的商场里买来的便当，刷卡走进了公寓一楼的大堂，路灯在他身后光洁的大理石地面上拖出一道单薄消瘦的影子。  
习惯性的先打开楼下的信箱查看信件，一个国际航空邮件的信封引起了昴流的注意，他从一堆银行和电话公司的账单中将这个略显厚重的信件拿了出来，翻到正面，看到寄件人地址写的是自己熟悉的名字，日本国，京都，岚山嵯峨野。  
昴流并没有租一整套公寓，而是只租了其中一个连着阳台的单人间，这也并非完全出于省钱的考虑，主要是一个人居住实在太寂寞了。要是白天下过雨的话，晚上的新加坡空气会变得清新凉爽，昴流就时常趴在阳台栏杆上抽烟吹风。不过今天，显然这封从自己本家寄来的信更具有吸引力。顾不上吃饭就拆开了信封，里面居然是一张婚礼的请柬。昴流双手颤抖着翻开扉页，上面赫然写着 “送呈：皇昴流 先生，新郎：玖月牙晓，新妇：皇北都，谨定于平成二十七年十一月二十二日（日曜日）于京都平安神宫举行结婚仪式”。  
皇北都是昴流的双胞胎姐姐，少年时代的梦想是成为家庭主妇，大学毕业后却选择留在东京工作，成为了一名女性杂志社的编辑。玖月牙晓是姐姐在工作中认识的对象，他的职业则是占星师。虽然昴流不太了解占星师具体的工作内容，但显然他每月在杂志上发表的占星文章一直高居最受主妇喜爱的书刊杂志栏目的榜首。  
“北都…北都…”，昴流喃喃地念着姐姐的名字，并轻轻摩挲着喜帖上的字样。自己离开家已经三年了，是时候该回去一趟了。当初离开日本除了自己真的想从事这份动物饲养员的工作外，更多的理由则是想逃离那个有星史郎的地方。即便九年过去，星史郎仍旧是横亘于昴流心头的一根刺，但昴流现在也已经下定决心要将这根刺拔除。  
昴流打开自己的钱包，在通常放照片的透明隔层中，夹着一张自己与姐姐北都一左一右搂着奶奶笑容灿烂的合影。这张照片是在他们大学毕业仪式上照的，北都穿的是传统的振袖和服与下半身的袴，自己则顺应潮流穿着正式的深色西服。其实当时昴流已经收到了新加坡的offer，但他一直没有敢和家里开口，直到最后在关西机场准备搭乘飞机离开之前，才匆匆忙忙给北都发了一封邮件说明情况。好在奶奶和北都她们都没有责怪昴流的意思，反而叮嘱他一人在外也要注意合理营养的膳食和保障充足睡眠的休息。想到这里，昴流的心中就充满了愧疚感，这几年他光顾着自己的情感任性的逃避，却忽略了自己最重要的家人。

昴流取出钱包里自己与姐姐和奶奶的合影，没想到在这张照片的下面，隐藏在钱包深处的，还有一张更小更旧的合影，是一张自己和星史郎的合影，照片的边角处已经明显泛黄。照片里的星史郎身穿白大褂，怀里抱着一只刚医治好的生病的小狗，笑的眉目弯弯，而十六岁那年的自己站在星史郎的身旁，个头才刚刚到他的肩膀。  
昴流还记得拍照时的场景，姐姐北都举着刚上市不久的数码相机，隔着一张桌子对他们两个喊到，“阿星，昴流，你们快看镜头，我要试试刚买的相机呐…” 当时自己好像正在和星史郎说着什么，听到北都的话，两人同时转过头去看着她，刚刚交谈时的笑容都还挂在脸上，被相机清晰的记录了下来。  
“星史郎桑，这么多年过去了…你，也结婚了吧？”  
想到星史郎，昴流的眉头又紧蹙起来。他再次点燃一支烟，倚靠在阳台栏杆上，看着远方青灰色的天幕出神。

三年没有回国的昴流，在姐姐结婚前跟单位请了半个月的长假回日本探亲。眼下正是十一月中下旬，虽然新加坡一年到头都是盛夏，但是日本已经到了深秋。昴流来新加坡那时也正是夏天，因此他的行李里并没有可以置换的厚衣服。  
“机场有服装商店的”，组里的热心同事姐姐对正在收拾办公桌的昴流说到，“Subaru，你是不是三年都没有坐飞机出远门了呀，樟宜机场可是全世界排名第一的机场哦，服装店里有的是刚刚上架的当季新品，你就别担心衣服的事啦。”  
昴流将所有的纸质文件都锁进柜子里，再用抹布仔细地擦了一遍空空的桌面，这才停下手上的动作，对同事姐姐说，“谢谢啊Tina酱，等我从日本回来，给你们带好吃的伴手礼，对了，还有要代购的这些东西。”  
近年来日本的药妆和小物件在新加坡迅速流行起来，组里的同事都等着昴流回日本帮她们代购商品，这次总算是心愿达成，所有人都盼着昴流可以快去快回。  
“哦，太棒了，我们最喜欢Subaru了。”  
昴流不好意思地低下头笑了笑，虽然当初来新加坡的时候目的并不单纯，但没想到在这里工作却认识了很多超级nice的同事，也让他一直不舍得离开。

直到昴流换上一身在机场新买的秋装，坐上全日空的航班起飞之后，才真正体会到了要回家的心情。那里面既包含着激动和兴奋，也充满了紧张和忐忑，就好像人在吹大一个气球的同时，既希望看到它变得越来越大，但是也担心到了临界点的时候那“砰”的一声炸裂。  
飞机拨开云雾掠过山川，伴随着巨大的轰鸣声降落在了关西国际机场。昴流随着涌下飞机的人流一起向海关移动，对着工作人员递过自己绯红色封面的护照。对方是一名年轻女性，她注意到昴流护照上离开的戳记还是三年前的日期，不由得抬起头多看了他一眼，没想到这一眼却让她看呆了，好一个美人。虽说如今美人更多用来形容女性，但是此时她的心里只有这两个字可以诠释昴流的容貌。他的面颊消瘦，骨相分明地勾勒出挺直的鼻梁和清晰的下颌线条；嘴唇薄薄的，不笑的时候抿的很紧，嘴角微微有些往下撇，多出了一份清冷的味道；下巴窄窄的却不尖锐…但是最绝的就要数他的一双眼睛了，这个年轻人有着日本人里少见的深绿色眼眸，仿佛是一汪深不见底的湖水，带着只消和他对望一眼，就可以将任何人溺毙其中的魔力。而过去三年虽然一直置身在赤道毒辣的阳光暴晒下，也并没有让他的皮肤变的黝黑，反而因为穿上黑色高领毛衣的缘故，反衬着他的面容更加苍白，甚至有点像漫画里高贵的吸血鬼伯爵。  
年轻的海关关员女孩愣住了好半天，才结结巴巴地对昴流说到，“欢…欢迎回来…”。昴流接过她盖了戳的护照，微微笑了一下，转身离开了柜台。  
“绝世美颜啊”，海关女孩的心里早已泛起了无数粉红色的甜甜的玫瑰香味的泡泡，“今天就是我的幸运日好嘛，居然能见到这么美型的男孩子…简直，简直就是漫画里走出来的人…”

昴流却并不知道刚刚有人对他的容貌做出了最高评价。他穿着裁剪修身的白色风衣，步履轻快地走出航站楼的到达大厅，然后坐电梯上到二楼，穿过一个类似过街天桥的走廊，来到挂着蓝色招牌的JR ticket office。回国前，昴流已经提前在网上预定了从关西机场到京都站的单程HARUKA车票，拿护照取了票之后，再坐电梯下到月台上，正好有一班火车即将出发去京都。  
因为是始发站，车厢里还很空，昴流购买的是无指定坐席票，他在一个靠窗双人座的里侧坐下，单手撑着头，一直发呆地看着窗外不断变换的风景。直到此刻，昴流才真正有了一种脚踏实地的感觉，他真的回家了。耳边是熟悉的乡音，眼前是熟悉的景色，这里的一草一木，这里的空气和水，都早已融入到他的骨血里，在他成长的每一个瞬间刻画在身体和记忆里，无论自己逃避到世界上任何地方，都不曾忘记这样的感觉。  
一个多小时的车程之后，列车平稳地停在了京都站的月台。现在虽然只是晚上六点，但是在高纬度的日本天色已经彻底黑了下来。昴流思索了一下，决定还是先在市区住一晚，明天白天再回岚山的皇家本宅。他走出车站，迎面就看到了高高耸立的京都塔。虽然京都市本身并不临海，但京都塔却很独特地采用了灯塔的造型作为外观主题，塔身通体呈白色，只有在观光层的玻璃外侧用鲜艳的大红色线条做了装饰，夜色中十分的醒目。一瞬间，昴流突然就明白了当初设计建造京都塔的前辈们的苦心，也许它的意义就是在等待人生中的某一个时刻，就像此刻从远方归来的昴流，而塔则是海岬上对着远处归来船只的指引，指引着这条回家的路。  
昴流走进车站外的一家便利店，在深吸了一口气之后，对着柜台后的店员轻声说，“您好，麻烦请给我一包Mevius Wind Blue。”

十一月正是欣赏枫叶的季节，因此京都的酒店生意火爆，家家几乎都是满房的状态。好在昴流并不挑剔居住环境，又没有携带大件行李的困扰，最后兜兜转转，终于在四条河原町附近的一条小巷内找到了一间尚有空房的旧式酒店。四条河原町是京都最繁华的商业区，各类大型百货商场、酒吧茶楼等栉次鳞比，嘈杂又喧闹，但是没想到小巷里的旧式酒店却闹中取静，难得有一份清幽静谧。  
长夜未央，昴流无心睡眠，一个人沿着鸭川散步，那些有意封印起来的回忆也都慢慢随着倒映着霓虹焕彩的粼粼水波一起，泛上了自己的心头。  
“星史郎桑，我回来了，你现在在哪里呢？”

虽然说起来昴流和星史郎认识九年了，可两人真正一起相处的时光才不过短短的一年而已。十六岁那年的春天，昴流养了六年的宠物猫咪突然生病了，放学回家的昴流看到难受的卧倒在地上的猫咪，心急如焚，不顾奶奶的反对就直接带着猫咪坐火车去京都市区看宠物医生。本来放学回家时就已经有点晚了，等到昴流抱着猫咪赶到市区的时候，很多店铺都已经打烊，此时更兼天公不作美，天上下起了淅淅沥沥的春雨，衣着单薄的昴流被雨淋湿后，更是冷的瑟瑟发抖，但他却丝毫顾不上自己，只是将猫咪拢进怀里不让它被淋湿。  
昴流抱着猫咪，在雨中的京都街道上奔跑着，试图寻找一家还在营业的宠物医院，但是找了很久都找不到，时间也越来越晚，昴流此时已经不辨方向了，他将猫咪紧紧搂在怀中，坐在一处屋檐下避雨，样子是说不出的可怜。这时有一名打伞经过的老奶奶看到蹲在屋檐下的昴流，不免心生同情，上前询问原委，得知昴流是专门从岚山赶来带猫咪看医生的，她掏出自己的手绢擦了擦昴流脸上的雨水，轻声细语地说，“孩子，你再往前走走就是四条了，那边的店铺关门晚，你往那边走，看看还能不能找到宠物医院。”  
昴流又燃起了希望，不忘对老奶奶道谢，终于赶到了喧闹繁华的四条河源町。可这里多的是酒吧茶肆，并没有看到什么宠物医院的影子。灰心丧气的昴流彻底绝望了，他又冷又饿又疲劳，无力地坐在路边，眼泪不自觉地流了出来，他只后悔早些时候没能听奶奶的话，明天一早再来市区就好了。现在自己淋湿了或是累点都无妨，但还有一整夜，生病的猫咪要怎么办呢。

“请问，有什么可以帮你的么？”  
一个充满磁性的温柔男声在昴流的头顶响起，他泪眼朦胧的抬起头，映入眼帘的是一名身材高大穿着西服的青年男子，他面容英俊，头发微卷，鼻梁上架着一副银色窄边的眼镜，面带关心之色的看向自己。那是他第一眼见到的樱冢星史郎，昴流不由得看呆了，此时此刻，他只觉得自己看到的是上天派来拯救自己的天使。  
“先生，是我的猫病了，我想带它看医生，可是始终找不到宠物医院。”  
听到这话，男人反而笑了，这个笑容让昴流觉得四周落下的不再是雨滴，仿佛全部都变成了闪闪发光的水晶。他对昴流伸出自己的右手，拉着他站了起来，然后将手中的雨伞举到昴流的头顶，带着笑意说到，“这一定是上天的安排让我碰到你了，我本人就是兽医，虽然刚刚下班，不过为了你和这只猫咪再开一次店门也是值得的。”  
说罢，昴流跟着那人转身，就看到身后已经熄灭的灯箱招牌上赫然写着“樱冢宠物病院”几个字。“噗嗤”一声，刚刚还哭的梨花带雨的昴流也忍不住笑了出来，原来自己真的找到了宠物医院，而且都已经坐在别人的店门口了，可能真的像对方说的那样，这一定是上天安排的吧。  
男人掏出钥匙重新打开了卷闸门，接着按亮门口的电灯开关，昴流抱着猫跟在后面也走了进来，随即便闻到了一股浓郁的消毒水气味，其间又夹杂着淡淡的烟味，这气味让昴流觉得非常安心。  
“认识一下，我叫樱冢星史郎，二十五岁，职业是兽医，不知你怎么称呼？”  
“我，我是皇昴流，今年十六岁，在京都市立嵯峨中学校读书。”  
雪白的日光灯下星史郎终于看清了昴流的样子，他的身高才到自己肩膀上面一点点，面庞是带着几分稚嫩的圆润，刘海和鬓角头发长长的，乍一看有些像女孩，但是气质却并不女性化，最为难得的是昴流的一双眼睛，是日本人里少见的深绿色，看上去就像高山上的湖泊一样纯净。

星史郎带着昴流走到后面的诊疗室，铺了一张新的一次性消毒垫在诊疗台上，再戴上一次性手套，这才从昴流的手中接过猫咪，仔细地检查了起来。大约十分钟之后，星史郎抬起头对昴流说，“你的猫是上呼吸道感染，不过也不用担心，上呼吸道感染是猫咪最常见的传染类疾病之一，症状类似于人类的感冒，但是对猫来说主要是由于病毒引起的。现在针对这种病症也没有什么特效药，治疗方面还是以减轻症状为主。”  
“对了，你的猫打过疫苗么？有些传染疾病可以通过定期注射疫苗来避免。”  
“没，没有”，昴流有些惭愧地低下头，“我的猫一直很健康，因此也没有看过宠物医生…”  
“没关系，不用难受，动物和人一样都是生命体，生病也是在所难免的，所以才需要我们这些兽医的存在，就是为了照顾到这些不会说话的小家伙们…”  
星史郎温柔地抚摸了一下猫咪的头，没想到小猫居然轻轻地“喵”了一声，似乎很享受这样的关爱。“看来你的小猫很喜欢我呢”，星史郎笑了，“今天我先给她吃点药吧，明天你再带她来打针就好了。”  
昴流好像突然想到了什么，脸上现出尴尬的神色。  
“有什么问题么？” 星史郎此时已经摘下了手套，他抬起手推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，看着昴流的脸认真地说，“你但说无妨。”  
“那个，樱冢先生，非常抱歉，我家其实住在岚山，今天是因为小猫生病，临时从家里赶来的，现在已经没有回去的车了…”  
“原来如此…”，星史郎低头想了一下，随即便做出了决定，“你在我这给家里打个电话，让他们不用担心，然后你晚上可以住在这里，后面有淋浴房，我这应该还有可以换洗的衣服，你要一直穿着湿衣服的话，也会像猫咪一样感冒的哦。”  
说罢，他对着昴流眨了眨眼睛，笑了起来。  
“这，这怎么行，我不能在这打扰您，这样太失礼了…” 昴流连忙拒绝。  
“哦，如若不然，我还可以开车送你回家，但是连夜驾车一来一回，应该会比让你住在我这里更麻烦一点吧，不过你要愿意的话，我让你自己选择怎么样？”  
“可是，可是…”  
这样的选择题大大出乎了昴流的预料，这不是从两者中选择正确答案的问题，这简直是让他选哪一种更加为难的题目。  
他偷偷瞥了一眼星史郎，对方却镇定自若地点起一支烟，表情享受的吸了一口。  
“樱冢先生，您…您为什么要对我这样一个刚刚认识的陌生人这么好呢？”  
“昴流君”，星史郎走到昴流身旁，将右手搭在他的肩膀上，低下头盯着他的眼睛说到，“我可以叫你昴流君么？第一，对我来说，刚刚给你的小猫做了诊疗，我们就不再是陌生人了；第二，我是成年人而你是孩子，顺带照顾一下深夜无家可归的孩子，难道不是一个成年人该做的事情么？第三，虽然我身为兽医，但是我一直认为人比动物更加重要，我既然连你的小猫都收治了，昴流君难道还不比一只小猫更加重要么？”  
浓烈的烟草气息喷到了昴流的脸上，被一个刚刚认识的人如此认真地盯着，他的脸上逐渐泛起了一层红晕。他找不出什么反驳对方的理由，只能点点头，“樱冢先生，那可以麻烦借用您的电话么？”  
星史郎笑了，他抬起放在昴流肩膀上的左手，用刚才摸小猫脑袋一样的姿势摸了摸他的头， “答应我两个条件。”  
“什…什么？”  
“第一，不要再叫我樱冢先生，你可以直接叫我的名字，要是实在不好意思的话也可以叫我星史郎先生；第二，不要再称呼我为‘您’了可以么？我说过，我们已经不是陌生人了。”  
……

不知不觉间，京都的秋夜也飘起了冰冷的雨丝，昴流走到当年星史郎开宠物医院的那条街道，可是宠物医院早已改成了一间卖手工艺品的店铺。  
昴流斜靠在路灯的柱子上，拆开晚上刚买的Mevius香烟，虽然名称和外包装都已经改头换面，但里面承载的内容却并没有什么变化，还是熟悉的纯白色烟枝。昴流将烟举到面前仔细地端详着，然后打火点燃，深深吸了一口。瞬间，熟悉的烟草气息充斥了昴流的口腔和鼻息，和周围的寒冷雨水混合在一起，就像当初第一次在星史郎的诊所里闻到的那令人心安的气味。  
在寒冷的秋雨中，橘黄色的灯光下，昴流穿着白色风衣的单薄身影被一层淡蓝色的烟雾笼罩的模糊不清。

等昴流再清醒过来的时候，已经是第二天上午十一点了。过去三年，因为工作规律，昴流鲜少有睡懒觉的时候，休息日也是一样的早起，没想到只消得一次旅途的劳顿，就可以打破日常的习惯。嗯，可能不光是舟车劳顿的缘故吧，昴流的目光落在了房间地板上那些东倒西歪的空啤酒罐子上，好像昨晚后来自己还去便利店买了不少啤酒，一个人在旅馆里独酌，不知不觉就喝醉了。其实昴流的酒量还算不错，自二十岁成年礼之后，他几乎没有刻意控制过自己饮酒，在东京上大学时更是常常深夜去居酒屋买醉，不想昨晚却酒醉过去。  
“星史郎桑，你过去总把我当孩子…可我如今也已到了当年刚认识时你的年纪了…”  
昴流坐起身子靠在床头上，心里重重地叹了口气，自收到姐姐的婚礼请柬开始，就一直无法控制自己不去想星史郎，他侧过身子伸手去够放在床头柜上的烟盒，窗帘紧闭的旅馆房间里只听见打火机的砂轮轻轻滑动的声音和烟丝燃烧时细细的火星。

“昴流君，说来抱歉，你周末专程过来找我，可惜我还要工作。”  
星史郎的宠物病院在星期六也会照常营业，一周只有周日下午才停业半天休息。他在周日中午笑眯眯地送走最后一名带着宠物猫来看医生的顾客之后，扭过头对坐在这里一上午看着他忙碌的昴流说。自从春天认识星史郎之后，昴流一到周日就会来市区看星史郎工作。  
“没有没有，是我总是任性地过来，打扰星史郎先生工作了”，昴流连忙站了起来，锤了锤坐久之后有些酸麻的大腿，“可是星史郎先生总是一天到晚都在工作，不需要休息么？”  
星史郎摘下眼镜放进白大褂的口袋里，再点上一支烟，半眯着眼睛吞吐着烟雾，“工作中途有空的时候抽支烟，可以缓解疲劳的…不过昴流君还没有成年，不可以偷偷抽烟哦。”  
“不，不，我没有…”，昴流一紧张说话就容易结结巴巴的，他略有些不安地摸了摸鼻子，“我是说，你一周只休息半天，都没什么时间做自己喜欢的事情了。”  
“我喜欢的事情啊…”，星史郎歪过头看着昴流，“我很喜欢这份工作呢，每次治好了这些小动物的话，我总感觉到非常开心的，能帮上忙真的太好了。”  
“星史郎先生，你小时候的梦想就是做兽医么？”  
“那倒不是，我曾经想成为一名真正的外科医生…”，星史郎抬起头，陷入了回忆里，“不过后来还是觉得，治病救人的这份责任实在是太沉重了，我没有自信可以做好这样的工作，这才转而决定成为兽医，毕竟治疗小动物的话也是帮助了别人嘛。”  
昴流右手撑着脑袋，直直地盯着星史郎看，他想象着星史郎真的穿着白大褂，手上拿着病历本在医院里查房的样子，还有他拿着手术刀，一脸认真地站在手术台前面的样子。  
“昴流君，你在看什么呢？”  
星史郎一支烟抽完，将烟蒂按灭在烟灰缸里的时候，昴流还在自己的幻象中畅游。  
“我，我在想星史郎先生成为外科医生的样子…”，昴流的脸又红了。  
“昴流君真可爱，其实应该跟现在差不多吧，外科医生也是要穿白大褂嘛…”，星史郎重新将眼镜架回到鼻梁上，然后脱下白大褂挂在衣帽架上，里面穿的依旧是一身深色的西服。  
“话说回来，昴流君的梦想是什么呢？”  
“星史郎先生，说起来有点不好意思，别看我这样，但是我非常非常喜欢小动物，所以小时候也想过以后要当一名兽医的…不过我听北都说，学习兽医专业的话还要进行动物的解剖，我又有点害怕，这需要将小动物杀死对么？所以想一想，也许还是成为一名动物饲养员比较好。”  
“昴流君很善良呢，因为不愿意杀死小动物，宁可放弃自己的理想…”  
星史郎走到昴流面前，用手轻轻抬起他的下巴，盯着他的眼睛说到，“昴流君，但是你还没弄懂为什么学习兽医一定要学解剖，这并不是没有意义的杀戮，而是一个了解的过程，因为在今后的工作中，你会遇到各种各样不同的疾病，这些疾病出现在小动物的身体里，这就是你的敌人是你的对手，你必须要百分之百的了解你的对手才能打败他不是么？在此之前，你需要学会的，就是如何面对他。”

因为两人之间的距离很近，星史郎的气息十分强烈地扑到昴流的脸上，那是一种医院和医生身上特有的消毒水的气味，混合着他刚刚吸过的烟味在一起，是属于成年男子的强烈的雄性气息。这样的氛围让昴流有些不自然，他觉得自己的身体开始不受控制的发热，于是有意向后退了一步，试图离这样的气息远一点。  
“那，那个，我也还没有决定好呢其实...以后要做什么，我也不确定，就是...”，昴流开始语无伦次起来。  
星史郎有点奇怪昴流为什么突然又结巴了，还以为是自己刚才沉重的话题给了面前这个少年很大的压力，于是话锋一转，“不过嘛…我还是觉得动物饲养员更适合昴流君呢，比起在冷冰冰的治疗室里做手术，昴流君应该更喜欢这种和动物们朝夕相处陪伴照顾的方式吧？”  
“是，是啊...”，昴流松了口气，赶紧抓起旁边茶几上的水杯喝了一口化解尴尬。  
“说起来，昴流君最喜欢的动物是企鹅对吧，不过京都的动物园到现在都没有引进企鹅，还真是有点遗憾哪。”  
“是啊，毕竟修建可以提供适合企鹅生活的场馆，也不是那么容易的事情。”  
星史郎将诊所里里外外检查一遍之后，关掉电闸，再拉下大门外的卷闸门，蹲在地上上锁。昴流盯着星史郎脑后的发旋，他的头发有些长有些略微的卷曲，摸上去的话应该也是软软的吧，昴流这样想着，不自觉地咽下一口口水，他突然很想上前去摸一摸星史郎的头发。  
“昴流君快要放暑假了吧？” 星史郎突然转过头笑眯眯地对昴流说话，将他的纷乱的思绪拉回了现实。  
“啊，是的…还有…”，昴流想了一下，“还有半个月就要期末考试了。”  
“那等到昴流君暑假的时候，我们一起去东京看企鹅怎么样？”  
星史郎站起身来，揽过昴流的肩膀往停在诊所外的车子走去。他的车子看上去和他的人一样中规中矩但带着温柔的气质，普普通通的两厢式银灰色本田飞度，侧边的车门上贴着粉色的“樱冢宠物病院”字样的贴纸，两端还有各自有一个爪印的图案。  
“星史郎先生是说，你和我一起去东京么？” 昴流的大脑有点跟不上节奏，这是，这是要约会的意思么？  
“是啊”，星史郎发动了车子，然后侧过身帮反应迟钝的昴流扣上安全带，“池袋有一间水族馆，我几年前去过一次，那里面有各种各样的企鹅，昴流君一定会很喜欢的。”

“是的，我很喜欢…”，昴流掐灭手中的烟，然后下床拉开酒店房间的窗帘，窗外，是一片阴霾的灰色的天空，“但是我真正喜欢的，只是和星史郎先生在一起的时光。”

平成二十七年十一月二十日，昴流在阔别家乡三年之后，终于又站在了京都岚山嵯峨野皇家本宅的院子里。  
皇家的祖上据说是日本最厉害的阴阳师安倍晴明的学生，历史上也以除灵驱邪的阴阳术作为安家立命的职业；然而明治维新之后，阴阳术在日本渐渐废止，皇家也逐步转变为以占卜祭祀为主，兼带提供画符，给护身符念咒开光等普通的经营项目。到了昴流祖父母这一辈，仅有北都和昴流的父亲这一个儿子，却因车祸不幸英年早逝，而北都和昴流两人都无心继承家业，一个热衷于时尚业和撰写文字，一个则成天和动物混迹在一起，昴流的祖母只好又在学徒中挑选了两个有天赋的重点培养，希望皇家的祖传家业不要断送在自己这一辈。  
“昴流先生，您回来了…”  
两名二十岁左右的年轻人从奶奶居住的正房走了出来，他们就是皇家的学徒中重点培养的有天赋者，司狼神威和桃生封真。他们看到许久未见的昴流，激动之情溢于言表，但是碍于在气氛严肃的皇家本宅当中，只能轻轻弯腰行礼示意。昴流对他们眨眨眼睛，又做了一个再打电话的手势，然后走进了奶奶的正房。  
“奶奶！”  
即使已经是二十五岁的青年了，可一见到奶奶，昴流又变成了那个乖巧柔顺的孙子，他扑倒奶奶怀里，抬起头仔细地端详着面前的老妇人。三年未见，奶奶的模样倒没有什么太大改变，但是似乎更瘦了，身高也萎缩了不少，昴流的鼻子一酸，眼泪就不由得滚了出来。  
“乖孩子，别哭别哭，奶奶的身体好着呢…”，奶奶抬起手抹掉昴流脸上的泪痕，轻轻摸着他的头发，“倒是你，似乎比以前读书时还要瘦，是不是又没有好好吃饭啊？”  
“不是的啊奶奶”，昴流蹭掉眼泪，强颜欢笑地对奶奶说，“是新加坡太热了嘛，一天到晚都在出汗，所以吃再多都不会长胖的啦…”  
“好嘛，你说什么奶奶都会相信的…”，奶奶双手摸着昴流的脸，眼中也是泪光闪闪的，“孩子，不管在哪里，都一定要好好照顾自己才是，像你姐姐北都，她就从不会亏待自己，我看她倒是比以前还要胖了…”  
“对了奶奶，北都呢？后天就是婚礼的日子了，她还不在家么？”  
“哎，我现在是不懂你们这些年轻人的…”，奶奶虽然叹了口气，脸上却还挂着笑意，“北都说工作忙碌，明天再搭乘新干线回来…昴流，你也累了吧，快去休息一下，等会神威和封真过来跟我们一起吃晚饭…”

昴流回到了自己阔别已久的卧室，精致的描绘着松树和仙鹤的障子门，朴素典雅的木质家具，还有墙上挂着的名家字画，无一不显示出这里曾经的显赫辉煌，如今却已萧索没落。昴流去东京上大学以后就很少住在这里了，毕竟最后的高中时光，留给他的记忆大都是灰色的阴天，因此这里也成了他不愿意触碰和面对的痛点。突然，昴流看到在房间的角落里，居然安安稳稳地放着一只毛绒企鹅玩偶，脸上带着熟悉的呆萌神色。他快步走上前去，将企鹅玩偶拿起来仔细端详，玩偶背面的水洗标并没有剪掉，上面赫然写着“东京池袋阳光国际大厦水族馆”的字样，这确实是自己当年和星史郎一起在东京看企鹅以后买的纪念品，不过印象里自己应该已经把它扔了才对。什么时候，是谁，又把这个企鹅捡了回来？  
昴流叹了口气，走出房间来到屋外的廊前坐下，习惯性地又点燃了一支香烟。  
“后天，十一月二十二日，北都的婚礼…那天，也是星史郎桑的，生日…”  
回忆起那年暑假的东京之旅，简直就是昴流过往人生中羞耻度最高的一次经历。如果能重新来过一次，昴流一定会告诉自己凡事不必太过勉强。

七夕节那天恰逢周六，星史郎特意将诊所停业两天，陪昴流去东京看企鹅。早上，在京都站的星乃咖啡店，昴流，北都和星史郎一起吃着西式咖啡三明治早餐。  
“北都，你真的不和我们一起去么？” 昴流搅了搅手里的咖啡，略微有些不安地问到。  
“哎，今天可是七夕诶七夕诶，我们社团的女生还有很多活动要做啦，你跟阿星好好去玩吧。”  
“那，奶奶也没有说什么吧？”  
“奶奶说...”，北都故意卖关子，扭过头看着坐在身边的星史郎，“你跟阿星一起去的话...当然没有问题啦！奶奶对阿星很放心哦...”  
星史郎也笑了，“我是成年人，自然会好好照顾昴流君的。”  
“对了对了”，北都从钱包里掏出五张万元纸币塞给昴流，“奶奶让我给你的，说出去玩没关系，但是吃东西啊买纪念品啊不可以让阿星付钱的，要自己买。”  
“五万日元？就两天时间，用不了这么多啦…” 星史郎想挡下北都的手。  
“奶奶说昴流这次期末考试成绩很好，是奖励哦。”  
“真的呀？昴流君都没有告诉我呢...”  
“是呀，昴流可是考了年级第一呢。”  
“哎呀哎呀，昴流君真的好厉害。”  
“没有没有，星史郎先生，你别听北都瞎说，我真的没有很厉害...”，昴流害羞的红了脸，“说起来，星史郎先生你还是东大毕业的，我都不一定考得上的...”  
“还早呢”，星史郎笑眯眯地说，“昴流君还有两年才高中毕业，现在不必想那么遥远的事情啦，只要保持干劲，东大也不是什么特别难的事情。”  
“昴流就喜欢瞎想些没用的”，北都咬了一口三明治，“我就不想考什么东大，太累了，只要能考上应庆就好了，听说应庆有很多的帅哥，我在大学里要是找到一个靠谱的男朋友，就可以早日完成家庭主妇的梦想了...对了阿星，等我结婚的时候，你可一定要来参加我的婚礼啊。”  
“北都你别说了，让星史郎先生听了笑话...”  
三人热热闹闹地吃完早餐后在京都站分手，星史郎和昴流搭乘新干线去往东京。

“星史郎先生，让你支付新干线的昂贵车资实在是不好意思，现在奶奶给了我零钱，等会我就把车票钱给你吧。”  
“昴流君不必在意，你现在还不能理解，其实对于我来说，金钱倒是次要的，时间才是最昂贵的东西。所以，我宁愿多花些钱在交通工具上，也要节省下来在东京游玩的时间啊。”  
两个小时之后，二人便已到达东京站，接着又乘坐山手线在大冢站下车，步行来到池袋阳光国际大厦。  
“昴流君是第一次来池袋这边么？”  
“是的，我九岁的时候和奶奶来过一次东京，不过当时只去了上野动物园好像。”  
“那等会我们就先去水族馆看企鹅，然后再去吃蛋包饭，啊对了，Afternoon Tea的英式下午茶也不错，晚上还可以去吃烤肉...哎呀哎呀，怎么说了半天好像都是我在谈论吃的东西，这又不是什么美食之旅，昴流君有什么想去的地方么？”  
“那个，如果可以的话，星史郎先生可以带我去东大看看么？”  
“没问题啊，看来昴流君还是很在意升学考试的事啊…真的不用担心啦，昴流君这么用功，一定会考上东大的。”  
星史郎和昴流边走边看边聊，等从水族馆参观出来的时候，已经是中午一点半了。水族馆的出口是一间纪念品商店，昴流想着要不要给北都和奶奶带点什么伴手礼，一转头却发现星史郎正拿着一只鲨鱼造型的毛绒玩偶开心地捏捏捏。  
“星史郎先生，原来你喜欢鲨鱼呀？”  
“哈哈，不好意思让昴流君笑话了，其实我还挺喜欢这些毛绒绒的小东西，不过成年人玩这些到底还是太奇怪了，所以每次看到的时候，就总忍不住想摸摸...没事了，现在时间不早了，我们去吃午饭吧。”  
“那个，我突然有点想去洗手间，星史郎先生可以稍微等我一下么？”  
“没问题，我先去外面抽根烟，昴流君等会直接去门口找我吧。”  
五分钟后，星史郎刚抽完一支烟，就看到昴流手里提着两个大大的纪念品商店的塑料袋走了出来。他将其中一个袋子递给星史郎，郑重其事地说到，“星史郎先生，非常感谢你专程陪我来东京看企鹅，这个鲨鱼玩偶还请你务必收下，就当做是我的谢礼。”  
星史郎微微愣了一下，随即便笑了，“昴流君真可爱，不过嘛，我收下了，真的很喜欢这个礼物哦。”

这天晚上，星史郎预定的是位于东京台场的希尔顿酒店标准间，他告诉昴流在酒店房间的窗户里就可以看到彩虹大桥。可当他们走进房间，门在身后关上的那一刹那，昴流却没来由的浑身打了个冷颤，额头上立即沁满了一层汗珠。  
“诶，昴流君你哪里不舒服？是空调温度太低了么？”  
星史郎见昴流面色怪异又满头大汗，怕他因为白天游览过于劳累导致感冒。  
“没有没有，那个，星史郎先生，我出了太多汗不舒服，就，我先去洗澡了...”，说着，昴流慌忙逃进浴室，反锁上了门。  
十六岁的昴流已经通晓人事，他躲在淋浴间里，不停地用冷水冲洗着自己已经抬头的欲望，既紧张又害怕，但最主要的还是在担心星史郎的态度。  
“星史郎先生对我到底是怎样的感觉？似乎是有些喜欢我的吧，不然为什么要带我单独来东京，但是，他似乎平日里对任何人都是温柔周到的，好像我也没有什么特别不同…”  
“星史郎先生今年已经二十五岁了，以前到底有过怎样的感情经历我也不知道，而我才十六岁，他一直都在强调自己是成年人而我只是个孩子，所以，他是根本就不喜欢我对吧，只是把我当成一个普通的孩子来看待…”  
昴流心乱如麻，在淋浴间里冲了很久的水之后，才胡乱地穿着浴衣走出浴室，湿漉漉的头发还在往下滴水，浴衣的腰带也没有系紧，只松松垮垮地在腰间挽了一道，胸口处还露着大片的雪白的皮肤。  
星史郎眼角的余光瞥了一眼昴流的样子，不免觉得有些异样的尴尬，于是也不跟他搭话，就直接走进浴室去洗澡。

昴流坐在窗前，看着对面海湾上灯火辉煌的彩虹大桥，又不免胡思乱想起来，…七夕…两人单独的旅行…东京的高档饭店…看得到风景的酒店房间…这些零星的片段组合起来，似乎怎么也绕不开“情侣约会”这样的主题吧？虽然昴流没有明确设想过关于自己第一次的场景，但如果是在今天，如果对象是星史郎先生的话…他的脸此刻已经烧得通红，恨不能将空调的温度打到最低。  
浴室里的水声停了，昴流觉得自己的心跳好像漏了一拍，慌乱中赶忙拉开被子钻了进去，闭起眼睛假寐。星史郎带着一身沐浴露香味的水汽从浴室里出来，看到昴流满脸通红的睡了，担心他发烧，连忙走到昴流床边，将手搭在他的额头上试探体温。  
“啪”的一声，好像心里一直绷紧的一根弦断了，又狠狠地抽在了自己身上，昴流一个激灵颤抖了一下，然后突然睁开眼睛，反握住了星史郎的手腕。  
“昴流君，你怎么了？”  
星史郎不是傻子，再说一个二十五岁的成年人又不是没有那方面的经历，从刚才进酒店开始他就明显感觉出来昴流的不对劲，但是并没有说破。在星史郎眼里，昴流真的还只是一个孩子，可能自己对他是比一般人要更加亲密更加有耐心，但这也只是出于一个成年人对自己欣赏的晚辈的特别关照，在此前他完全没有那方面的想法。  
昴流的瞳孔一下子紧缩，然后一骨碌坐了起来，刚刚就系的松松垮垮的浴衣这下彻底散开，胸膛也整个地露了出来，那消瘦到可以看清一根根肋骨的胸膛剧烈地上下起伏着，星史郎连忙扭头想避开这样的风景都来不及，他被昴流抓着手腕，接着，意想不到的情况，昴流竟直接将脸凑了上来，红润的嘴唇眼看着就要吻上星史郎的脸。  
“昴流君，你别发疯了！”  
星史郎瞪大眼睛双手用力，将昴流推回到了床上，他的身体摔到了厚厚的床垫上，一点也不疼，反而被弹性十足的高级床垫反弹起来，可是，可是昴流好不容易鼓起来的勇气已经被彻底打散了，他觉得自己简直就像是个下作的小丑，在星史郎面前颜面尽失。  
昴流扭过头，再不敢看星史郎，他紧闭着眼睛，可是泪水却还是不争气地想往外涌。  
星史郎也呆站在床边，他有点后悔自己刚才的举动过于激烈，似乎严重挫伤了这个羞涩少年的自尊心，但是他也不能放任昴流这样的举动。毕竟自己也只是个普通男人，面对昴流这样一个容貌俊秀的美少年对自己投怀送抱，他根本就不确定自己能不能把持得住。星史郎可不想被当成迷恋未成年的变态，但他当时更不想的是就此和昴流扯上那样的关系。  
房间里的灯熄灭了，接着是“咔嚓”一声关门的响声，星史郎离开了酒店房间。  
黑暗里，昴流终于再没有忍住，将头埋在松软的鹅毛枕头里，放声痛哭了起来。

第二天早上昴流醒来的时候，星史郎已经穿戴整齐地坐在沙发上看报纸了，他对昨晚发生的事情闭口不谈，昴流也只能装傻充愣，当做什么也没有发生。只是两人之间的氛围已经变了，有些事情，似乎再也回不去之前的感觉了。  
原本计划的东京塔和浅草寺也没有去了，等昴流吃完早餐星史郎便带着他退了房，然后坐上酒店叫来的出租车直接去了东京站。  
回京都的两个小时车程，似乎比来的时候漫长了一万倍，昴流觉得星史郎周身都带着一圈超低的气压，压得自己根本不敢开口说一句话。好不容易回到京都站，星史郎脸谱化地对昴流说了句再会，就直接头也不回地离开了站台。昴流看着他远去的背影，即便是仲夏时节也觉得心里好像结了一层厚厚的冰霜。唯一值得庆幸的是，星史郎带走了自己送给他的毛绒鲨鱼玩偶。也许，他其实并不是那么讨厌自己吧。

“真难看啊”，昴流低下头，发现手中的香烟几乎快要燃尽了，“星史郎桑不喜欢你，他那几乎已经是明示了，只是没有说出拒绝的话不想让你太难堪罢了，可你还是什么都不懂，一而再再而三地跑到他面前去打扰…昴流，你真的，不像他们说的那样善良…”  
“星史郎桑，这么多年过去了，我一直欠了你一句对不起没有说…”

自从昴流闷闷不乐地从东京回来之后，就终日把自己关在房间里，不到吃饭的时候绝对不踏出房间半步。敏锐的北都似乎猜到了什么，但是她并没有当着昴流的面提起关于东京的任何话题。昴流坐在屋外的廊下，看着院子中的落叶萧萧而下，明明才八月，往年正是暑气逼人的时候，可今年怎么这么早就有山间的风吹过，带着一丝沁入骨髓的凉意。十六岁的春夏过分短暂，甚至不等自己反应过来，秋天就已经将满院的花红柳绿吹散。直到又过了几个月，已经是满山红叶的深秋时节，昴流才终于主动对北都说起了星史郎的事情。  
“十一月二十二日是星史郎先生的生日，那天正好是周日，宠物医院也会停业半天，我想去京都给星史郎先生庆生。”  
“可以哦”，北都眨了眨眼睛，“不过晚上一定要回家来，知道么？”  
“北都，你说什么啊…”  
“我可什么都没说，我也没告诉奶奶你从东京回来以后就变得沉默寡言的原因哦…昴流，你是不是在东京跟阿星表白了，但是他没有给你想要的回应？”  
昴流的心里重重的叹了一口气，如果真的只是表白倒还好，可是自己当时想都的是什么啊，竟然很荒唐的想去睡星史郎，难怪他会有那样的态度…从东京回来之后，他们已经几个月没有见面了，自己自然是羞愧的不敢见他，但星史郎却还是很坦荡的样子，当天就打电话来皇家询问昴流有没有安全到家，之后还时不时打电话来关心他和北都的情况，不过电话都是北都接的，昴流一想到东京那天的事情，脸上就烧的发烫。  
“昴流”，北都晃了晃他的手臂，一脸认真地说，“如果你觉得自己之前做了不对的事情，就认真地给星史郎先生道个歉，我相信他不会不理睬你的。”  
“在我看来，星史郎先生很喜欢昴流哦，昴流也喜欢星史郎先生…所以不要着急啦，你才高二而已，以后的路还长着呢…”  
北都总是对未来充满了信心，不论是她自己考上应庆，成为优秀家庭主妇愿望的未来，还是昴流和星史郎之间这难以名状的关系的未来。他们明明是双胞胎，但是由于恰好落在了水瓶座和双鱼座交界的日期出生，因此两人之间的性格也迥然不同。双鱼座的昴流是忧郁多思又优柔寡断的，但是水瓶座的北都总是如同电波少女一样，充满了奇奇怪怪的想法和勇往直前的热情，昴流很喜欢也很依赖这样的姐姐，总是能在自己低落的时候给予信心和勇气。

昴流在京都站买了星史郎最喜欢的甜点，Mister Donut的甜甜圈和Châteraisé的鲜奶油草莓蛋糕，匆匆赶到位于四条河原町附近的宠物病院时，却发现那里大门紧闭。  
“今天怎么这么早就停业了么？” 昴流看了一眼手表，现在才上午十一点，通常星史郎是不会提前关门的。  
“难道说星史郎先生是生病了？身体不舒服？”  
昴流控制不住自己开始胡思乱想，他知道星史郎家住在哪里，要不要过去看一眼呢？昴流心里万分纠结，既担心星史郎是真的病了，一个人在家会出事，又怕他万一有什么私事，自己贸然过去会打扰到对方。他站在宠物病院门口犹豫，最终还是决定去星史郎家里看一眼，就看一眼，确认对方没事之后便离开，绝对不去打扰。  
赶到星史郎居住的五层楼的小公寓楼下时，昴流看到星史郎的车停在路边的车位，说明对方应该在家。昴流更加担心星史郎是因为生病而不能开门营业，三步并作两步地跑上位于三楼的套间门外，气都没有喘匀就按响了门铃。  
昴流站在星史郎家门外，心脏砰砰直跳，仿佛下一秒就要从喉咙里蹦出来一样，他紧张又迫切地希望快点见到星史郎，但是又怕看到对方万一显露出的一点不悦的神色，自己又该如何开口为几个月前的鲁莽行为道歉。  
感觉已经过了几个世纪之后，星史郎家的门终于缓缓打开了，昴流紧张的抬起头，可是看到的场景却大大出乎了自己的意料，在门开之前昴流也许做出了一万种设想，但是无论如何没有将眼前的场景计划在内，给他开门的，是一个穿着睡衣的漂亮女人。  
“咦，你找谁？”  
女人睡眼朦胧地打了一个哈欠，这才发现敲门的居然是个学生模样的少年。  
此时此刻，昴流的心脏终于不再狂奔乱跳了，甚至，昴流觉得自己的心脏已经不知所踪了，胸口是空荡荡的感觉，似乎自己堕入了一个真空的世界，身体完全漂浮了起来，他感受不到自己的四肢，他的手忽然间变得无比冰凉，然后手里的东西，“啪”的一声全部掉在了地上。  
“那，那个，星史郎先生…我…他…”  
昴流语无伦次地往后退，直到自己的后背已经抵上了僵硬的走廊栏杆，被坚硬的栏杆硌的生疼，但是这种疼痛，在昴流看来反而比眼前的画面还要来的真实可信。  
“你找星史郎啊，稍等啊…”，女人只是略感奇怪地看了他一眼，便扭过头对着漆黑的屋内喊到，“星史郎桑，有人找你！”  
昴流这才回过神来刚刚发生了什么，并非没有想象力的昴流已经完全明白这是怎么一回事了，他觉得自己实在是莽撞又可笑，简直比在东京的那一晚还要可笑，还要难看。不等星史郎从屋里出来，昴流就已经丢盔弃甲地逃走了。  
所以，大约半分钟之后星史郎披着外套从屋里出来的时候，从走廊上向下看，只看到了昴流匆匆跑向远处的一个背影。  
“那孩子是谁啊？好像还带了东西来，是来给你庆生的么？” 女人捡起昴流掉在地上的甜品盒子，一脸疑惑地问星史郎。  
“没什么，只是以前一个猫咪生病的客人…”，星史郎眯起眼睛，接着掏出怀中的香烟点燃，伸手揽着女人的腰进屋，“回去吧，应该是来表示感谢的，大概被你吓到了吧…”  
“什么啊，星史郎先生，我有那么吓人么…”

昴流茫然地沿着鸭川走着，他感觉自己的心脏和大脑都消失不见了，自己只是一具麻木的行尸走肉。这有什么好奇怪的呢，星史郎先生是个男人，男人难道不应该喜欢女人么，况且就如同星史郎反复对自己说的，他是个成年人，所以成年人之间，就算发生关系也没有什么大不了的对吧。但是自己又算是什么呢？皇昴流，只是一个幼稚又可笑的未成年高中生，一个长相还算漂亮的男孩子，嗯，没错，自己是个男孩子。所以在星史郎看来，无论如何，他们两个都是不会扯上任何关系的吧，一切都是自己自作多情，错把星史郎普通的善意当成了对自己的喜欢，然后不等确认对方的想法，自己就一头扎进了这虚幻的情感中，仿佛是个跳梁小丑般一而再再而三地出丑。  
走着走着，昴流渐渐有了饥饿的感觉，然后这种饥饿感就像病毒蔓延一样，侵蚀到了自己的四肢百骸。食物，我需要食物，很多的食物，高热量的食物…昴流的脑海中一直有一个声音在叫嚣着，他需要食物给自己提供能量，否则这巨大的情感落差可能真的会从内部将自己吞噬。  
昴流没有看招牌就直接走进一家店铺，他随意在角落的桌子前坐下，翻开菜单，才发现这是一间居酒屋。他第一次如此认真地盯着菜单上各种类别的酒水，盯着盯着就开始出神，原来世界上有这么多的酒，也许现在自己需要的不是食物，而是一点可以麻醉情绪的酒精。当第一合清酒端到自己的面前时，昴流好奇的端起来浅浅抿了一口，是米的香味，但又带着辛辣的气息，实在算不上好喝，他一鼓作气地将整合酒一饮而下，连眼角都被酒精呛出了满满的水汽。这就是成年人的味道么？昴流的大脑开始漂浮起来，酒精上头的感觉真实而快乐，他脚步虚浮地在四条河原町游荡，他觉得自己看到的每个人都带着笑意，于是也傻傻的报以微笑给路人，震惊和难过都已经被酒精沉淀到血管中，剩下的只有虚无的快乐。  
有什么东西，冰冰凉凉地落在了昴流的脸上，他昂起头向天上望去，原来是片片雪花正从铅灰色的天幕上飘落。十六岁那年的初雪，静静潜伏在秋天的尾巴上，不经意间给人突然的袭击。  
冬天，就这样悄无声息地到了。

“皇北都同学，请回去告诉你们的家长，如果皇昴流再继续缺席上课的话，学校就必须勒令他退学了。”  
放学后，古板严厉的教导主任拦下了正要走出校门的北都，旁边站着的是一脸无奈的班主任。北都也不等他们再说什么，就背着书包匆匆跑开了。  
自从上次星史郎生日那天，昴流一个人醉醺醺的喝了酒回到家之后，无论北都问他什么，昴流就是一个字也不说。事情开始逐渐偏离了预定的轨道，一向乖顺听话的昴流渐渐不去学校上课，虽然一早也穿着校服背着书包出门，却不知道整天都在哪里游荡，期末考试也考的乱七八糟。现在春假已经过完开学，他们是三年级的学生了，不到一年就要参加大学的升学考试，完全不明就里的北都也不知道从何劝起这个让人头疼的弟弟。  
“解铃还须系铃人，我看，还是得去找星史郎先生问问。” 北都背着书包，转过身往回家的反方向走去，然后坐上了去京都市区的火车。  
站在樱冢宠物病院门前，北都深呼吸了一下，推门走了进去。  
……

“樱冢研究员，外面有位女士找您，说是之前已经电话预约过的。”  
位于金泽的北陆大学医学部，动物病学研究室的门被一个戴眼镜的女生推开，她探进半个身子向坐在实验台后面的男人询问。  
“谢谢”，男人头也不回地说，“我知道了，你让她进来吧。”  
片刻后，办公室的门再次被人推开，接着传来一个熟悉的声音。  
“阿星，好久不见。”  
男人回过头，正是樱冢星史郎，但是他的样子似乎发生了一些变化，是他的眼睛。原本那个笑起来就眉眼弯弯面容和气的年轻男人，尽管现在依旧笑容满面，但是那一双明亮的琥珀色瞳孔的眼睛，如今只剩下了一边，他的右眼，则是一片浑浊的灰白色，就像玻璃珠在粗糙的水泥地上磨花了之后的样子。  
“北都，好久不见，你还是这么漂亮” ，星史郎对着来访的客人微微颔首致意，接着走到角落的咖啡机前摆弄起来，“你还是喝黑咖啡么？”  
穿着一身最新款香奈儿套装的北都大方地在沙发上坐下，笑着说，“是啊阿星，毕竟卡路里永远是少女的天敌嘛。”  
星史郎也笑了，他端着一杯黑咖啡放在北都面前的茶几上，然后自己在茶几另一边的沙发上坐下，手里拿着的是一杯加了双倍奶精和砂糖的超甜咖啡。  
“北都，没想到这么多年过去了，你居然找到了我的藏身之地，真不愧是你。”  
“阿星，我记得以前说过吧，我结婚的时候，一定要请你参加婚礼的…”，说着，北都就从随身的精致手袋里掏出一封婚礼请柬，恭恭敬敬地双手递给星史郎。  
星史郎接过请柬翻开，上面写着，“送呈：樱冢星史郎 先生，新郎：玖月牙晓，新妇：皇北都，谨定于平成二十七年十一月二十二日（日曜日）于京都平安神宫举行结婚仪式”。  
“恭喜了北都，你可算是实现了你要当家庭主妇的梦想…”，星史郎端起咖啡喝了一口。  
“没想到阿星还记得我的梦想是什么，不过我还不打算马上辞职回家，我和牙晓在现在都在东京，在有孩子之前，我应该会继续工作的。”  
北都介绍完自己的情况之后，话锋一转，“不知道阿星可还记得昴流的梦想？”  
星史郎端着咖啡的手不经意颤抖了一下，却被敏锐的北都看在眼里，她继续说下去，“昴流也算是实现了他的梦想，虽然后来没有考上东大，但考上了早稻田大学的兽医学部，大学毕业之后，昴流找到了在新加坡一间动物园饲养企鹅的工作，现在已经在新加坡工作三年了。”  
“是么？”，星史郎放下了手中的咖啡，他起身走到窗边，从口袋里掏出Mevius Wind Blue香烟，抽出一支点燃，深深地吸了一口，再将烟雾吐到窗外，“那他一定很开心吧，可以做自己喜欢的事情…”  
“不，昴流一点也不开心”，北都收起脸上的笑意，对着星史郎的背影说到，“阿星，我特意来找你，其实是来请求你…”  
“当年你离开京都的时候，说你从此以后再也不会去见昴流，你希望他能忘了你，去过普普通通的生活…昴流已经试图这么做了，他用功的读书考试，努力成为一个普通人，甚至也实现了自己当年的梦想，可是我知道，昴流一直不开心，他宁愿将自己放逐到远离家乡的新加坡，都不愿意留在日本，因为只要他留在这里，就会无时无刻不在想起你…”  
“阿星，你能不能坦诚地告诉我，你对昴流，到底是什么样的感情？”  
“北都，人是很复杂的，所谓感情也不是非黑即白，况且人的想法也会一直变化…那时候，当时我确实不喜欢昴流…至少，不是昴流对我那样的感情…”  
“阿星，请你告诉我，你现在，喜欢昴流么？”  
星史郎转过身，没想到北都刚才已经悄悄地走到了自己身后，现在两人面对面距离不过十公分，北都的眉宇间跟她的双胞胎弟弟昴流有七分相像，星史郎看着北都的脸，他想象着如果自己面对的是昴流，应该会是怎样的心情。星史郎掐灭手里的香烟，将自己沉没已久的回忆从心底打捞出来，一页一页在阳光下晒干。

“当我第一次见到昴流的时候，他丝毫不爱惜自己的身体，心里只想着自己那只生病的猫，我对他说，即便宠物再重要，人的生命也是高于动物的，但是我知道他并不能理解。后来我了解了你们家的情况，在一个缺少父母的环境下长大，昴流少了一些成年人对他人生观上的指引，他虽然优柔寡断，但有时又很鲁莽很任性妄为，他本质上单纯善良，但又经常泛滥自己的同情心，最后反而会让自己受伤。在我的眼里，那时的昴流就像是一个被摆放在闹市的水晶花瓶，美丽又脆弱，随时面临着被毁坏的风险，所以我很想去保护他，连同他本性上那份难得的纯净。那时我并不敢妄图说自己要当昴流的人生导师，因为我的性格也并不美好，只是我的直觉和本能反应告诉我，遇到昴流是一种缘分，我希望自己是作为一个成年人的角色来引导他...”  
“从最一开始，我和昴流的关系里，我就是在扮演着一个‘拯救者’的角色，所以我很清楚昴流对我的感情，更多的是出于对于一个比自己强大的人的崇拜和依赖之情，因为我们处在一个不对等的位置上，我选择不回应他的表示。我那时已经二十五六岁了，在社会上工作了好几年，算上之前的大学生涯，各方面的阅历都比昴流多了太多，而他只是一个懵懵懂懂的高中生罢了。北都，你现在也已经二十五岁了，你觉得作为一个理性的成年人，会对一个高中生产生那样的感情么？”  
“我不明白…”，北都低下头，似乎想到了什么难以启齿的事情，“阿星，可后来你为了昴流，你为了救他，就连自己的眼睛都…”  
“北都，我说过，眼睛对我来说不算什么…”，星史郎再次点了一支烟，“但是经过了那次的事，我也确实发现我的想法上有了一些变化。”  
“昴流曾问过我，为什么不留在东京，而只是在京都开一间宠物医院？但那时候他还小，很多事情我就算说了真实的想法他也不能够理解，因为那时候的我，是一个对任何事情都灰心丧气的人，我没有了人生的追求，只是在机械的生活…但是昴流不一样，他太纯粹了，我甚至可以将他一眼看到底，但是他珍贵就珍贵在这份难得的纯净，包括他的感情，也是纯粹炙热的，当我发现他的感情太过强烈而我无法给予对等的回应时，我才选择离开。”  
“所以，阿星，你离开昴流，不是因为讨厌他，对么？”  
星史郎一言不发，他只是将手中的烟默默抽完，再按灭在烟灰缸中。北都感觉时间已经过去了很久，久到她觉得星史郎永远不会回答自己这个问题的时候，才听到一句悠悠的声音。  
“我永远不会讨厌昴流…”  
“阿星，你曾经…”，北都的眼泪涌了出来，“你的痛苦你从来没有提起过，你总是对所有人都那么温柔和气，尽量照顾到每个人的感受…我们那时候，我们根本不懂你的心情，昴流，还有我，我们都太自私了…阿星，对不起。”  
“北都，你不必难过自责，很少有人会随随便便把自己的痛苦展示给别人看，因为再痛苦都是你自己的事，跟他人无关…再说了，人的痛苦都是跟随着他自己的经历而来的，每个人都经历着不一样的人生，又怎么能真正做到感同身受呢…”  
在离开的时候，北都已经一脚踏出了星史郎办公室的门，但是她又突然停下了，她转过身，直视着星史郎的双眼，态度坚决地问到，“阿星，你会来参加我的婚礼，对吧？”  
星史郎没有说话，他只是带着一贯的微笑点了点头，“我会的…”

周六一早神威和封真就来找昴流聊天，几年不见，他们有很多话想对昴流说，同时也对他在新加坡的工作充满了好奇。  
“昴流！”，正坐在院子里和神威封真聊天的昴流，突然从背后被人狠狠地搂住，然后就听到北都的声音传来，“昴流，我好想你！”  
“哎呀，北都你搂的太紧我要喘不过气来了…明明经常有打电话的…”，昴流轻轻挣脱出北都的拥抱，他一向有点惧怕姐姐这种大开大合的示好方式。  
“打电话能和见面一样么！昴流还真是不让人省心呢，一言不发就跑到那么远的地方去了。”  
“北都姐你还不也是一样，你总是在东京，也很少回来这边的…”，神威果不其然又在护着昴流，自从来皇家做学徒之后，神威就对昴流充满了向往和崇拜，不让任何人说一句昴流不好的话，就连北都都不行。  
“哈！神威，我看你最近是太轻松了吧，等会我就让奶奶给你多安排一些事情做…”  
北都和神威居然斗起嘴来，昴流只觉得满头黑线，他尴尬地拉住北都转移话题，“你明天就要办婚礼了，怎么还这么大大咧咧的，东西都准备好了么？”  
“明天我可是新娘哦，牙晓说了什么事都不用我管，我只要负责美美的就可以了…对了，昴流，我倒是给你准备了一身新衣服明天穿的，走走走，回你房间看看去…”  
说罢，北都就拉拉扯扯地把昴流推回到他自己的卧室，只见衣架上挂着一件红色的长款大衣，还搭配了同色的领带和纯黑色的丝质衬衫。一看到这件大衣，昴流的脸色瞬间就变了。  
“北都，你知道，我十六岁之后就再也没有穿过红色的衣服了，我…不想穿…”  
在九年前星史郎生日那天，昴流去找他的时候，身上穿的就是一件红色的夹克搭配黑色的高领毛衣。但是从那之后，红色衣服就成了昴流无法接受的禁忌，连同那时幼稚又冲动的自己，被一起打上了永久删除的标记。  
“昴流，你听我说…”，北都拉着昴流的手坐下，搂着他的肩膀，就像过去经常安慰昴流时的动作一样，“你既然回来了，就有些事情就必须要去面对去正视，懂么？我知道你在想星史郎先生，你也一直因为当年的事情无法面对他，但就像我之前对你说的，如果你觉得自己之前做了不对的事情，就认真地给星史郎先生道个歉，我相信他不会不理睬你的。”  
“北都，没用的，他因为我受了那么重的伤，我即便再怎么想弥补，也都弥补不回来了。”  
“那你还喜欢星史郎先生么？”  
昴流并没有立刻回答北都的话，反而从烟盒里取出一支烟，用手拢着火机点燃。  
“如果我说还喜欢星史郎先生，一定显得我很自私吧，当年我的幼稚冲动，已经给星史郎先生带去了那么多的困扰，如果现在我还这么自私任性的话，我又怎么配说自己喜欢他呢？”  
“可是，昴流，你也并不知道星史郎先生的心意啊。”  
“北都，我不敢去想…”  
“如果给你一个机会，能够见到星史郎先生，你敢跟他说出你想说的话么？或者说，你其实是害怕自己再受伤，害怕星史郎先生会讨厌你，所以你不敢？”  
昴流摇了摇头，吐出一口烟雾，“即便会被讨厌，我也还是想对星史郎先生当面道歉…”  
回忆如同潮水一样将昴流吞没，那是他和星史郎最后相处的画面。

春假过完，新学期开学了，昴流已经是三年级的学生，可他经常性的缺席上课，似乎已经完全忘记了当初想要考东大的宏伟目标。再又一次被学校警告之后，北都放学后直接背着书包来到了星史郎的宠物病院。  
“阿星，我不知道你们之间到底发生了什么，但是昴流上次从给你庆生回来之后，就像变了个人一样，他经常不去上课，虽然一早就穿着校服离开家，但他根本就没有去学校，半夜三更的才回家，我也不知道他一天到晚都去了哪里，也没有办法一直将他看在身边…”  
说着说着，北都就哭了，“阿星，你可以帮帮我么？昴流已经不是开始的昴流了，他变了，变得连我都不认识了，我实在是帮不了他了…阿星，如果他做了什么不对的事情，我代替他向你道歉，但是你可以帮我找找昴流么？”  
眼下没有前来问诊的客人，星史郎直接关闭了诊所的大门，对北都说，“北都，我现在就去找昴流，你先早点回家吧，再晚的话又没有火车了。”  
北都抓着星史郎的手，泪眼朦胧地说，“阿星，真的，谢谢你。”  
“不必这么说，反而是我要谢谢你告诉我这些…北都，你放心，如果我找到昴流的话，一定会将他平安带回家的。”  
说罢，星史郎开着自己的车子驶向了夜晚的深处。

自从上次生日的时候昴流突然出现在自己家门口然后又跑掉之后，星史郎便再也没有给昴流打过电话问候。如果说东京旅行那次，星史郎认为自己可能有些反应过度，当时应该好好和昴流谈谈而不是单纯的呵斥对方，可生日那次尴尬的见面，就连星史郎自己都觉得是个无解的死局。作为一个成年人，他自然明白昴流看到那种情景会受到很大的打击，但那对自己而言却是再正常不过的日常需求罢了。  
星史郎认为自己并非对同性相恋有什么偏见，而更多的是出自于对“美”的追求，爱美之心人皆有之，无论男女，只要是美的，自己都会去欣赏去喜欢。昴流自然是“美”的，无论是他的外在容貌，还是他内在的那种单纯善良的品质，都是在甫一开始吸引自己去接近昴流的原因，而作为成年人他可以把握两人之间关系的度，但昴流显然就没有那样的经验和能力。  
连续两次伤到昴流之后，星史郎认为自己试图关心照顾他的想法也许从一开始就是错的，他不该和昴流走那么近，以至于让昴流产生了一些不切实际的想法。他明白昴流就是单凭着内心的真实感受做出想要亲近自己的举动，但这样真诚炙热的情感，也让星史郎知道自己是无法等价回应的。  
“我到底要怎样面对昴流？”  
在这个时候，星史郎的心其实已经有些动摇了。

星史郎没有像一般电视剧里演的那样，找人的时候就开着车子满大街乱转，取而代之的是走进祇园附近自己常去的一间酒吧in the Moon，这里的特色是屋顶的大露台，在晚上可以俯瞰鸭川的夜景。但今晚星史郎并没有上露台，只是点了一杯甜中带苦口感强烈的Manhattan，然后便斜倚在吧台上和酒保聊天。直觉告诉他，昴流应该就隐藏在这里的某间酒吧门后。  
“星史郎先生，你可有日子没来这里了，再不来的话，我都要忘记你长得这么帅了。”  
酒保是个gay，对熟客也不加掩饰，星史郎倒是不怎么介意这种亲密的称呼。  
“是啊，我看这里好像没有之前热闹了，是不是附近新开了什么好玩的店？”  
“哎呀不是什么新店啦，是前面的16th Alley Bar，听说最近有一个特别漂亮的小哥哥经常在那里唱歌，好多客人都慕名去那里看帅哥了…我也想去呢，可惜每天晚上都要上班，要不要哪天调休的时候去那里玩玩，希望能看到漂亮小哥哥，听说他长得特别美型，比少女漫画里的男孩子还要好看呢…”  
酒保一脸花痴的憧憬着美男，16th Alley Bar不同于in the Moon这种只安静喝酒聊天的清吧，相比之下更像是年轻人喜爱的可以跳舞游戏的夜店。  
“哦？什么样的漂亮男孩子，连你都觉得好奇？”  
“有绿色的眼睛哦，星史郎先生，你不好奇么？日本人里应该很少有绿色眼睛的吧…”  
星史郎听到绿色眼睛时便已经猜的八九不离十了，他表面上不动声色，心里却有种说不出的滋味，就好像是自己多年前第一次进酒吧的时候，在什么都不懂的情况下点的一杯Margarita，清苦辛辣的龙舌兰混合着酸涩的青柠汁和粗粝的海盐，那苦涩酸咸的味道在心上划过的名为失恋的感觉。

推开16th Alley Bar两扇厚重又隔音的大门，星史郎就差点被喧闹嘈杂的音浪震翻，但在喧嚣鼎沸的背景音中，他还是立即就分辨出了那熟悉的嗓音。  
一束追光打在台上，昴流穿着高领紧身的黑色无袖上衣，黑色长裤和马丁靴，虽然身材消瘦也并不算高挑，但他仅仅站在那里就自然而然地带着强大的气场，从而吸引了全场的目光和尖叫。几个月不见，昴流的头发更长了，原本那清澈如高山湖泊的绿色眸子，在他低下头的时候被破碎的刘海遮住，被烟雾沾染的目光中尽是空洞和迷茫。他左手夹着一支香烟，右手扶着立麦，正声嘶力竭地唱着WANDS的代表作“世界が终わるまでは”。  
大都会に 仆はもう一人で  
投げ舍てられた 空カンのようだ  
互いのすべてを 知りつくすまでが  
爱ならば いっそ 永久（とわ）に眠ろうか...  
世界が终るまでは 离れる事もない  
そう愿っていた 几千の夜と  
戻らない时だけが 何故辉いては  
やつれ切った 心までも 壊す...  
はかなき想い... このTragedy Night  
……  
一曲终了，昴流收起了脸上略显落寞的神色，换上了一副玩世不恭的表情，直接站在舞台上就又点起一支烟，台下便传来一阵更加躁动的哄闹。星史郎感到非常的意外，这样自我放纵的昴流是自己从来没有见过也并不想见到的样子，无名的火气在他的胸口升腾起来。这时，台下一名热情的女孩直接冲到昴流面前，递了一瓶啤酒给他，昴流弯下身子接过啤酒，举到唇边一饮而尽，再一把揽过女孩的肩在她脸上重重地亲了一口，便头也不回地往后台走去。  
人群中再次爆发出强烈的欢呼声夹杂着嘘声，昴流却毫不在意，他不知道，有个人此时正站在暗处红着眼睛直勾勾地盯着他的背影，那目光恨不能将他的后背心烧出两个洞来。  
“昴流君，昴流君…”，星史郎心里默念着昴流的名字，眼神渐渐变得冰冷，一直挂在嘴角的弧度也不复存在，“你还真是，好样的…”。他端起手中的Dry Martini一饮而尽，然后摘下自己的眼镜放在西服内袋里，跟着往酒吧后台的方向走去。

烟雾缭绕的酒吧后台，狭窄昏暗的过道里，昴流正在跟刚才一起演出的另外三个打扮怪异的年轻人聊得热火朝天。星史郎深呼吸了一下平复情绪，然后直接走到昴流的面前对他说，“昴流君，你出来一下，我有话要对你说。”  
旁边的摇滚青年爆发出了一阵阵嗤笑和嘘声，言辞不善地对着星史郎比划到，“你这家伙是从哪里跑来的？什么奇奇怪怪的大叔啊，喂，上班族就好好上班去，不要来缠着昴流啦！”  
昴流靠着墙，抬起头来瞥了一眼星史郎，露出讥讽的笑容，“诶，星史郎先生，你来啦？你刚才看到我的演出了么，怎么样，好听吧？不过好不好听都无所谓，反正也不是唱给你听的…”，说罢，他抬起手，深吸了一口手中燃了一半的香烟，接着将烟雾吐到星史郎的脸上。  
星史郎心头的火气几乎快要达到顶点了，他一把抓过昴流的胳膊将他拉近自己，然后夺过他手里的烟扔在地上用脚踩灭，“昴流君，我记得跟你说过吧，未成年人不要吸烟…”  
昴流的目光暗了暗，但依旧口气强硬地对他说，“星史郎先生，你不去陪女朋友，跑到这里来管我做什么？我难道是你的什么人么？我抽不抽烟，跟你又有什么关系？告诉你吧，我们一直都没有关系。我喜欢你，但是你不要，你不要就算了，反正这里有大把的人喜欢我…”  
星史郎一把捂住昴流的嘴让他不要再继续胡言乱语，他低下头靠近昴流的耳边，语气严厉地对他说，“别逼我动手…现在，你跟我离开这里。”  
“不要！我不要你管我！”，昴流手脚乱蹬，挣扎着想摆脱星史郎的桎梏，“你滚！滚远点！星史郎，我讨厌你！”  
一旁的摇滚青年现在大概弄懂了两个人的关系，估计就是情侣吵架之类的破事。这两人一看就知道身份上存在着明显的差距，一个是二十多岁已经工作的青年，穿着打扮一副精英的模样，一个却是未成年高中生，不用多问也能脑补出一场单纯少年被社会精英玩弄抛弃的狗血剧情，但这个社会精英居然还是个醋王控制狂，只许自己风流快活，上高中的情人出来玩就各种限制。于是，出于同情弱者的所谓正义感，这几个摇滚青年也都冲上去要将两人扯开。  
“喂，说你啦大叔，昴流说他不喜欢你，你就走吧，别在这缠着他了…”  
“你们几个，闪一边去，这是我跟昴流的事情，你们不要多管闲事…”，星史郎不甘示弱，一个人对付不停挣扎的昴流和另外三个人居然也游刃有余。

可就当几人扭打在一起的时候，另外一群面色凶狠穿着校服的人也举着酒瓶和棍子走了过来，这些人面色不善，跟那几个表面叛逆的摇滚青年明显不是一个段位的，应该是真正的“不良”。  
“就是他！那个穿黑衣服的小子！”  
冲在最前面的是一个染着黄毛的人，他指着昴流，然后回头对被一伙人簇拥着的“老大”喊到，“就是这个黑衣服小子，刚才亲Miko的就是他！”  
接着，一个身材高大穿着黑色制服的男青年从那群人里走了出来，双手插袋晃到星史郎和昴流他们几个面前，接过一旁的小弟递给他的酒瓶狠狠敲在墙上，瞬间，酒瓶四分五裂，只留下半截露出参差不齐的玻璃茬的瓶颈握在手里。  
酒瓶破碎发出的巨大声响，迫使几个人都停下了手里的动作，回头一看才发现自己已经被“不良”们堵住了去路。  
“喂！你！”，这个所谓“老大”用半截酒瓶指着昴流，“刚才是你亲了那个给你啤酒的女孩子吧？”  
昴流此时还陷在跟星史郎怄气的档口，根本没有留意到周围环境的变化，语气不善地回怼了一句，“就是我亲的，怎么样了！”  
“哦？怎么样？”，那个“老大”发出一声讪笑，“不错啊，敢作敢当是吧？告诉你，我们忍你已经很久了。也不知道是从哪里跑出来的野小子，仗着自己长得漂亮是吧，成天在这里晃荡，连我的女朋友都敢亲，我看你是活腻了！给我打！”  
说罢，他手一挥，后面的小弟们都一拥而上，举着酒瓶棍子什么的，就朝他们几个冲了过来，那三个摇滚青年只得胡乱应付招架这些来路不明的家伙。酒吧的后台通道十分狭窄，一边的路被“不良”们堵死了，原本还有一边可以后撤到更衣室，但星史郎对这里的地形不熟悉，再加上光线昏暗而自己又没有戴眼镜，看不清路的他只是本能地将昴流护在自己的身后匆匆往外跑。突然间，星史郎眼角的余光瞥到了一眼玻璃的反光，是那个“老大”，他已经跑到了他们身后，正要将那半截酒瓶子敲到昴流的头上。  
千钧一发之际，星史郎一把推开昴流，下一秒，他觉得自己的眼睛里好像扎进了什么冰凉的东西，接着，又有温热的液体顺着脸颊流了下来。  
他一只手捂住受伤的右眼，快步向前朝那个呆住的“老大”走过去，一把扯住对方的胳膊然后狠狠地将他往后一推跌倒在地上。刚才还乱作一团的众人也没想到会发生这样严重的流血事件，毕竟也都是未成年的高中生，大家基本上都吓呆了，纷纷扔掉了手里的家伙，战战兢兢地往后退着，然后一哄而散拔腿就跑。  
一旁的昴流这才仿佛清醒过来，他看到受伤的星史郎，鲜血顺着他捂住右眼的指缝不断地涌出来，衬衣和西服外套上都沾满了斑驳的血迹。  
“星史郎！！”  
昴流冲到星史郎的面前一把抱住他，眼泪瞬间盈满了眼眶然后流的满脸都是，他边哭边大喊着，一边伸手在星史郎的西服口袋里摸索，“星史郎！你的手机，手机呢？叫救护车…”  
星史郎却转过头，强忍着疼痛对昴流挤出一个微笑，“昴流君，你没有受伤就好了…”

救护车呼啸着向最近的医院驶去，星史郎被推进了手术室。昴流一个人站在手术室门外，一下又一下地用力砸着紧闭的大门，直到他的双手也变得血肉模糊，哭到声嘶力竭的昴流扶着门跪倒在了地上。  
“星史郎…星史郎…”  
第二天一早，匆匆从岚山赶来的北都看到昴流一个人目光空洞地呆坐在医院走廊的长椅上，脸上是一层干了又干的泪痕，身上的白色风衣外套上还沾着星史郎的血迹。  
“昴流…”，北都走到昴流的面前蹲下，她的眼泪也止不住地流了出来。  
“…星史郎他…”，昴流抬起头看着北都，紧紧抓住她的手，声音颤抖地问到，“医生，怎么说？”  
北都轻轻抚摸着昴流的脸，他的脸冷冰冰的没有丝毫温度，“医生说，就算是动了手术，可结果也还是一样的，他的右眼，失明了…”  
“啪”的一声，昴流反手用力捶在身后的墙上，手指关节上包扎着纱布的伤口再度裂开，鲜血渗出了纱布。  
“昴流，昴流你冷静一点！”，北都紧紧抱住昴流不让他再伤害自己，“昴流，现在就算是你哭干眼泪，哪怕你挖出自己的眼睛来，星史郎先生也不可能再恢复视力了，不论你怎么哭怎么伤害自己，他的右眼还是看不见啊…”  
北都轻轻替昴流擦掉眼泪，将他搂在怀里，轻声安慰到，“已经发生的事情不可能再改变了，你现在再怎么悔恨都是没有用的，与其做这些没有意义的事情，倒不如好好想想，今后你要怎样做，怎样做才不至于愧对星史郎先生为了救你而失去的这只眼睛。”  
“北都…”，昴流茫然地看着姐姐，“来不及了…这一切都是我的错，是我害了星史郎，是我，我的自私，害了星史郎…他再也不可能原谅我了…”  
“不是这样的，昴流！”  
“相信我，昴流，去洗把脸换件衣服，哪怕星史郎先生真的生气了，不理你或者不肯原谅你，都要好好的对他道歉，知道么？”  
“真的吗？”，昴流泪眼朦胧地看着北都，从小到大，他一直信任依赖的姐姐，一直冲在前面处处照顾自己的姐姐，明明只比自己大几分钟而已的双胞胎姐姐，此时紧紧握着他的手，给了他全部的信心和勇气。  
“昴流，你喜欢星史郎先生的对么，只是你还小，你不懂要怎么表达自己的感情，才走了一条错误的路…可是现在你也知道了，星史郎先生他是在乎你的，正因为如此他才会挺身而出救你，所以，所以，去跟星史郎先生道歉吧，你认真地道歉，我相信他不会不理你的。”

“吱呀”一声，病房的门被推开了，昴流一脸小心翼翼地走了进去，星史郎面色苍白地躺在床上，失明的右眼上缠着厚厚的纱布。  
“星史郎先生，这一切都是我的错，都是为了保护我，才害得你…如果不是我的自私任性，也就不会惹到那些‘不良’，星史郎先生也就不会为了救我才受伤了…”，听到动静的星史郎转过头，看到昴流声音嘶哑，眼睛又红又肿的站在床边，于是用手撑着身体慢慢坐了起来。  
“这不是昴流君的错哦，又不是昴流君让那些人刺伤我的，是我自己想要这么做。”  
星史郎靠在病床上，苍白的脸上努力挤出一个微笑，将手放在昴流的肩膀上宽慰着他。  
“可是，星史郎先生，之前的事情，还有我说的那些话…”  
“昴流君，我知道你喜欢我，但这不是你的错哦…反而我还很高兴，自己这样一个年长的大叔能够被昴流君喜欢。”  
“对不起，对不起，对不起…”，昴流的眼泪再一次涌了出来，他扑倒在星史郎的病床上，紧紧攥着星史郎的被子，哭的上气不接下气，“星史郎先生，对不起，如果不是我太幼稚，因为之前的事情自暴自弃，跑到酒吧去胡闹，如果昨天一开始我能好好听你说话的话，你也不会…”  
病床上的星史郎轻轻替昴流拭去泪水，“所以啊，今后昴流君要好好听话知道么？不要随便招惹那些奇奇怪怪的人，不要再让奶奶还有北都替你担心啦，要乖乖的回学校去上课…”  
昴流呆呆地看着受伤了却依旧面带笑容的星史郎，竟说不出什么话来。  
“星史郎先生…”  
“昴流君，请不要再说自己幼稚了，我也不会再把你当成孩子看了，经过了昨天的事，我的昴流君就长大了，知道了什么事情该做什么不该做，对么？还记得你说过想考东大的事么，还有一年时间哦，要好好努力了呀，落下的功课也该好好补上了，知道么？”  
“星史郎先生，那我，我可以为你做些什么吗？”  
星史郎轻轻摸着昴流的脸，认真地盯着他看，仿佛是最后一眼想要将昴流的样子刻在心里一样，  
“昴流君，请为了自己，好好生活。”  
昴流深吸了一口气，然后闭上眼睛，用力点了点头。  
这时，北都也走了进来，对着星史郎深深鞠了一躬，“星史郎先生，非常感谢您救了我这个不争气的弟弟，因为昴流的胡闹，害的您失去了右眼，对不起，请您接受我的感谢和道歉。”  
“哎呀哎呀，北都，你没必要这样做…”  
星史郎大囧，慌忙想制止北都的动作，“北都，昴流君，一只眼睛对我来说真的不算什么，虽然我的右眼看不见了，可还有左眼不是么，完全不影响我的生活和工作…幸好昴流没有受伤，不然的话，我会比自己右眼失明更加难过的…北都，你带着昴流回家休息吧，我知道他昨晚在这守了一夜，可是如果昴流因为这样身体垮掉的话，我就更加不安了。”  
“那好，星史郎先生，我先带昴流回去，就不打扰您休息了，过两天我们再来看你。”  
说罢，北都就拉着昴流的胳膊离开了星史郎的病房。  
在门关上的一瞬间，昴流回头看了一眼仍然在对着自己挥手的星史郎，他面色苍白，却依旧露出温暖和气的笑容，唯一剩下的那只琥珀色的左眼闪着亮晶晶的光芒。

那天之后，当昴流和北都再次去医院探病的时候，才被告知星史郎已经在他们离开的那天就办理出院手续了，不过他留下了一封短信给昴流。  
昴流君：  
当你看到这封信的时候，我已经离开京都了，请不要去找我，你们也找不到我在哪里。请原谅我的不辞而别，说来可笑，虽然我是个成年人，但在感情的问题上也一直都算不上聪明。理性告诉我，作为成年人我不应该对一个高中生产生感情，即便是面对一直以来就有好感的昴流君，但我也无法分辨这好感到底是出自于类似“爱情”的感觉，还是我身为成年人想要关心和照顾一个孩子的的心情。  
昴流君，我很感谢你对我的喜欢，你的真诚炙热让我感受到了你坚定的态度，但我没有可以与之相匹配的感情回应给你，所以我选择离开。昴流君，也请不要因为眼睛的事情感到难过和自责，这是我心甘情愿为你做的，因为不能回应你的感情，那么这就是我跟你相处的一年来，唯一能为你做到的一件事了。昴流君，你还年轻，未来还有很长的路要走，所以一定要记得自己是谁，不要再做任何伤害自己的事情了，好么？  
昴流君，今后，请为了自己，为了自己的梦想，好好生活。  
樱冢星史郎  
敬上

昴流站在自己的卧室里，手里握着已经泛黄的信纸，时隔多年再一次读完这封寥寥数语的短信之后，“砰”的一拳用力地砸在了穿衣镜上。

平成二十七年十一月二十二日，北都的婚礼。  
北都和牙晓选择在平安神宫举行传统的“神前式”婚礼，一早起床北都就开始准备，虽然现在皇家人丁稀少，但是幸好还有家里的学徒数人和附近的邻里过来帮忙。北都在奶奶和其他社区主妇的帮助下换上白无垢戴上角隐，牙晓也换上了绣有家族纹饰的黑色阵羽织，一起来到了平安神宫。  
在婚礼雅乐的演奏声中，主持祭典的斋主和巫女走在前方引导一对新人和其他人进到神社的本殿，进入到神殿内部以后，新郎和新娘端坐在面向神明的右侧和左侧，亲戚们也都依照血缘关系的亲近程度在后排的座位上依次落座。接下来便是修祓仪式，由斋主对新人进行除秽祝福，再由斋主进行典礼开始的宣礼，所有与会者都跟着斋主一同向神明鞠躬。接着，斋主宣读祝词上禀，向神明报告两人结婚一事。  
接下来便是新郎和新娘要完成的三献仪式，新郎新娘用重迭了大中小三个酒杯的酒具交替饮用神酒，缔结夫妻之间永远的誓约，然后两人向神明一鞠躬，新郎开始朗诵誓词，并且在最后念出自己的姓名，新娘也接在新郎后面念出自己的名字。  
“ただ今、私達は大神の御前において夫婦の契りを結びました。これからは互いに心を一つにして変わらぬ愛情と信頼をもって助け合い苦楽を共にして終生変わることなく明るく清らかな家庭を築くことを固く誓います。玖月牙晓。 皇北都。”  
礼成之后，大约是中午一点左右，神殿中的人悉数退场，接下来便是热闹的“披露宴”。参加喜宴的客人除了新郎新娘双方家里的亲戚之外，还有各种同事朋友等。北都换上了一身重工刺绣有仙鹤、梅花和扇子图案的红色大振袖和服，牙晓则还是穿着刚才的一身黑色阵羽织，两人相伴着在宴会厅里和客人们招呼敬酒。

昴流这天非常给北都面子的穿上了那身她特意“精挑细选”的红色大衣。少年时代的北都就很喜欢打扮这个漂亮的弟弟，总是给他搭配一些奇奇怪怪的时髦服装，好脾气的昴流也只得笑着照单全收。但是他们当考上不同的大学，去了东京之后，两人的生活轨迹渐行渐远，甚至连见面的机会都逐渐变少，北都也就不再为昴流搭配服装了，特别是过去三年，昴流远走他乡，再也没有和家人见过面。北都说婚礼这次是自己最后一次帮昴流选衣服了，希望昴流一定要穿上。听到姐姐的话，昴流不由得笑着流出泪来，他紧紧抱着北都，心中有千言万语想对她说，但最后说出口的也只是短短的“谢谢”二字。  
看着宴会厅里欢声笑语的客人和笑靥如花的姐姐，昴流的心里却是百感交集。他端着面前的清酒一饮而下，却无端地想到了九年前的今天，那天也是星史郎的生日，自己也是穿着红色的外套，然后，第一次喝下了整合的清酒，第一次因为一个人喝醉流泪。

明明是姐姐大喜的日子，自己却一再地想到星史郎，这让昴流觉得有些惭愧。他悄悄起身离开宴会厅，一直向外走着，直到走到平安神宫的应天门外。十一月下旬的京都天气有些变化莫测，上午举行婚礼仪式时还是艳阳高照的晴朗天空，此时却被厚厚的云层所覆盖。  
昴流抬起头看着凝固在天上的灰色云朵，似乎忘记了彼此的方向，刮过耳边的风仿佛都带着思念和寂寞的味道。时过境迁，但昴流发现自己根本就无法忘记星史郎这个人，尽管十六岁那年他们在京都留下了太多苦涩的回忆，可他已经渐渐想不起这些事情，留在心里的，只有那些不曾遗忘的美好时光。他从怀中掏出一支香烟叼在嘴上，用手拢着打火机点烟，可是室外的风很大，一次性打火机的火焰显得过于渺小微弱，连续三次划过砂轮，都没有点燃这支烟。  
“锵”的一声，金属打火机的声音响起，一个穿着黑色阿玛尼大衣的男人走到昴流身边，将手中燃烧的火焰递到他面前。昴流将嘴里的香烟靠近那火苗，然后深吸了一口。  
再一次，昴流感受到了熟悉的烟草气息，但这气息并非来自自己手中燃烧的香烟，也不是幻觉也不是想象，而是真实存在的，来自站在自己身边的这个男人。他转过头，看着眼前的男人，还是熟悉的一身黑色大衣，只不过鼻梁上架着的从银色窄边的近视眼镜变成了一副黑色的墨镜。

“星史郎…先生…”  
昴流试探地轻轻唤出这个名字，这个只有在午夜梦回时自己才敢宣之于口的名字。  
对面的男人摘下墨镜放进口袋里，眼带笑意地看着昴流，而昴流也紧紧盯着他那双眼睛。自己最后一次见到星史郎的时候，他的脸上还缠着厚厚的纱布，挡住了那只受伤的眼睛，现在没有了墨镜的遮挡，尽管左眼依旧闪烁着明亮的琥珀色光芒，可是他的右眼却像一颗磨花蒙尘的玻璃珠，带着空洞的灰白色。  
“昴流君…好久不见…”，星史郎看着昴流，面带微笑地叫出他的名字，还是那温柔又熟悉的声线，那熟悉的四个音节。“看来昴流君有为了自己的梦想好好生活呢，我感到非常开心。”  
昴流却直愣愣地盯着星史郎，半天才说出一句话来，“星史郎先生，你的眼睛，还疼么？”  
“昴流君还真是老样子啊，还是这么温柔善良…我的眼睛，早就没事了，昴流君不必担心。”  
昴流好像还是不敢相信自己看到的是真的星史郎一样，他用那只没有拿烟的手轻轻覆上星史郎的脸，感受着他的体温，那是温热的，让人安心的触感。  
星史郎低下头，凑近昴流的耳边轻轻对他说，“昴流君，吸烟对身体不好哦…”  
接着，他从昴流的手中轻轻接过这支燃烧了一半的香烟，送到自己的唇边，接着吸了一口。  
“不过昴流君现在是成年人了 …所以，这支烟，我们就一人一半吧…”  
两个人分享同一支香烟，这在昴流的意识里已经大大超过了他们曾经最亲密时候的关系。是自己想错了么？昴流不敢往下想，他害怕这又是一次自作多情，一场空欢喜。  
“昴流君，不用一直盯着我看吧…”，星史郎一边抽着烟，一边扭过头来，对昴流笑着说，“因为我想今后我们还有很长的时间在一起…昴流君能够一直看到我。”

没错了，在听到这句话的时候，昴流确定了，自己一直以来的等候和期盼终于有了回应。星史郎，这个自己日思夜念的男人，他也许终于想清楚了自己对昴流的感情，所以最后还是来到了他的身边。昴流看着眼前这个身穿黑色大衣的身影，仿佛一颗种子在自己的心里破土而出，欢呼雀跃着，抽出枝条挺立在天地间，想对着全世界大声诉说自己对他的爱意。  
昴流抬起头，看着依旧昏暗阴霾的天空，但是自己的心已经不再压抑和难过。星史郎和自己一同经历过的过去，被身边的风裹挟着穿透了现在，向着遥远的未来奔去。在那可以看见的未来，星史郎和自己，还有很长的一段路要同行，直到那些时光的因果最终都变成了缝在心头最珍贵的记忆，两个人一起变得苍老，但还要携手同行。  
“星史郎桑，阴天快乐！”  
昴流双手扶在星史郎的肩上，踮起脚，轻轻地吻了一下对方的嘴角。  
“昴流君，阴天快乐！”  
星史郎也低下头，轻轻地吻上了昴流的眼睛。

——全文完——


End file.
